WWIII:Defcon Red(one shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: World War Three continues. After defeating Blowhole(again) Skipper is sent on a top secret mission in Rio de Janeiro to arrest agents of the Puffin Intelligence Agency(PIA). This lead to an epic battle with the new head of Puffin Intelligence...HANS THE PUFFIN! Guest Starring: The North Wind, Nigel, Rock gut, the Red Squirrel, Dr. Blowhole, and the mysterious Rebel Penguins.
1. Chapter 1

Feburary 27th 2016

Blowhole's Secret Lair, Coney Island

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The Air was filled with deafening noise as alarms went off. Explosions rocked the underground lair as Blowhole's missile catch was destroyed by Rico's Rocket Launcher. "No! Stop!" Blowhole shouted, "My Missiles!" "Rico keep firing!" I said. "No! those thing were extremely spendy!" Blowhole shouted as more missiles blew up. "COUNTDOWN HAS BEEN CANCELED!" "What?" Blowhole said. "You really need to update your firewall," Kowalski said holding out his smartphone, "And AES encryption? Really Francis?" "Nooooo!" Blowhole shouted. Rico's rocket launcher was smoking as he flipped on the safety. Blowhole went to drive away on his scooter only to get knocked off it. "Your not going anywhere blowhole!" I said. Blowhole tried to crawl away to his aquatic exit. Rico stood at the end of the river holding a crowbar, "come at me."

"This is not the end Pen-gu-wins!" blowhole shouted. "SELF DESTRUCT IN 5…4… SELF DESTRUCT COUNTERMANNED!" Kowalski had a grin on his face, "I reprogrammed the self destruct to shut down after 2 seconds." Blowhole was speechless, "what…" "Dr. Francis Blowhole," I said, "I have been waiting a long time to say this…You're under arrest." "What!" Blowhole said. Agent Classified landed behind the shocked dolphin, "show me your flippers bottlenose," he said. Blowhole held his flippers in the air in surrender. All his lobsters raised their claws in surrender as well. Corporal roughly helped Blowhole back onto his scooter. Corporal, Classified, and several other agents then escorted Blowhole and his army to semi-truck that was just backed into the base. Armed North Wind agents stood in a line on either side of blowhole's forces. Blowhole was the last to get onto the truck and he had to get the last word.

Blowhole faced us and said, "This is not the end Pen-gu-wins! I will not be imprisoned for long! Don't you forget Skipper I have Agents Everywhere! And one day very soon I will return to have my re…" the agents slammed the doors of the trailer in blowhole's face. "Is he always like this," Classified said. "Yeah," I said, "have fun!" Classified banged the side of the truck and it started to move forward. The Truck then stopped after it drove over some heavy duty North Wind Helicopter appeared and airlifted the trailer out of the lair. "he's heading to the North Wind's Prison in Madagascar," Classified said, "even if he does escape you won't be seeing him for a long time." "Well that's a relief." "Where are they taking him," Private said. "The Most remote place on the planet," I replied. Classified and Corporal left both in good spirits for their victory. "Okay boys," I said, "let's go back home…big day tomorrow!"

febuary 28th 2016

Penguin HQ

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Japan has started to deploy countermeasures against the Chinese fleet," Kowalski shouted as he updated our strategic world map, "Germany has started a bombing campaign in Russia. Russia has tightened it defenses in Moscow. NATO is facing off against Russian ships off in the north Atlantic and North Pacific. Mongolia has fallen to the Russians." Kowalski placed a russian flag on Mongolia. "That's the fifth asian country this month!" I shouted. "Russia is really creating an empire for itself," Kowalski said, "India, mongolia, burma, thailand, vietnam, Ukranine, plus their allies China and North Korea."

 **"** Keep us posted," I said, "Alert us if there's anything new." "aye skipper," Kowalski replied. Kowalski rushed to the TV which was on a private channel set up by the North Wind. A world map was on the screen showing the current positions of The Allied forces and the Russian Federation in real time. A news ticker on the bottom of the screen showed the lastest updates and relevant information. The other TV's were set to local and national news channels. New York Action News was being monitored along with CNN, Fox, MSNBC, BBC NEWS, and The Weather Channel. Private was in the other room watching his favorite show on the TV we set aside solely for entertainment. Rico was at the table making some ice cold sushi for breakfast. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "I just received word that Blowhole is now locked away in North Wind's SuperMax prison in Madagascar…he's not coming back anytime soon." "And Blowhole's so-called agents?" I said. "Being rounded up as we speak," Kowalski replied.

"Now as long as the russians don't try anything," I said. And then a phone rang. Kowalski rushed over the the table with the emergency phones. Kowalski picked up the black receiver for the IPSA(Note: The North Wind Phone is White and the GPC phone is dark gray) "Penguin HQ New York," Kowalski said, "this is Lieutenant Kowalski Speaking." Kowalski then paused to let the person on the other end talk. "Yes," Kowalski said. He paused and said, "I understand sir..." Another Pause, "I"ll go get him." Kowalski lowered the receiver and turned to a serious expression on his face, "Skipper, It's for you."

I took the phone from Kowalski and said, "This is General Skipper." "General Skipper…make sure your men are not in the same room." I motioned to Kowalski and Rico to leave the room. The two of them nodded and went into the next room. "Are you alone?" "Yes," I said. "Is this line secure?" "it's secure," I replied. "You must not repeat anything I'm about to say to anyone not even your men." "Understood," I said. "For the record this converstion never happened…We have intel that suggests that the Puffin Intelligence Agency is active in Rio de Janeiro." "I need transport," I said. "A yacht is waiting for you at the dock a agent that is familiar to you will be waiting. Once you arrive in Rio the brazilian branch of the IPSA will dispatch a team to serve as your backup and emergency support." "Understood," I replied. "Now, Skipper your mission if you chose to accept it is to find and arrest any and all PIA agents." "I accept," I said. "This message will now…end," the voice said. I slammed down the phone then threw a smoke bomb to cover my exit.

Rio de Janeiro

10:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

A speedboat under the cover of darkness approached a jetty and dropped anchor. Special Agent Buck Rockgut appeared on the Dock, "All right dandy dumpling," Rockgut said, "the secret PIA base is this way." I hopped off the boat and followed Rockgut. Super Special Agent Nigel got off after me, "return to the yacht!" Nigel shouted to the captain, "don't let anyone see you leave this harbor! Tallyho chaps!" "Aye sir!" the yacht then silently motored away from the jetty and then headed towards the yacht waiting in the dark harbor. Rockgut lead on until we reached a abandoned building surrounded by a fence. The sign on the gate read, "No trespassing…Property of the International Olympic Committee (IOC)." Another Sign read, "Demolition zone do not enter!" and yet another read, "Get Ready for Rio 2016!" with the Olympic rings.

"Why would they be building out here?" Nigel said, "none of the events will be here…and the Olympic village won't be this far away from the Olympic park." I took down the International Olympic committee sign revealing a hidden sign undernenth. That sign read, "Property of P.I.A no unauthorized personal or enemy penguins allowed. Trespassers will be shot. PUFFIN INTELLENCE AGENCY (PIA) Copenhagen, Denmark. hunting down denmark's most wanted since 1982" "let's get us some puffin," Rockgut said. And then a bunch of floodlights turned on and we were threatened in german, "Penguin Agents Sie sind trespassing (Penguin Agents you are trespassing)!" "Oh poppycock," Nigel said.

And then a behind the blinding spotlight a puffin appeared, "Well look what the cat dragged in," a familiar german accent said, "Special Agent Rockgut, Super special agent Nigel, and Skipper." "Hans!" I shouted. Hans appeared, "That's Commander Hans to you Skipper." "Commander?" I said. "I am now the head of the Puffin Intelligence Agency," Hans said, "which means your dead." "this is low even for you Hans," I said. "Auf mein Kommando!(On My Command)" hans shouted, "Feuer(Fire)!" "why would they be speaking german when their from denmark?" I said. Then guns started to fire and Hans switched to Swedish, "fri eldgivning (fire at will)!" "Asta la vista," Hans said, "or as the red squirrel would say… Dos sylvania!"

Semi-automatic assult rifles, pistols, sub machine guns, and a gatlin gun were pointed in out direction. The weapons then went off filling the tropical brazillian air with the sound of gunshots. "Ihre fertigen Skipper (Your finished Skipper)," Hans said switching back to german, "wenn die Heckenschützen mit Ihnen nicht einmal Ihre eigenen Männer fertig sind wird Ihr Körper erkennen (when the snipers are done with you not even your own men will recogizne your body)!" "Can you stop speaking in german this is getting a bit weird," I said. "Nien, I don't think so," Hans said. We dodged the bullets as we got closer and closer to the secret base. "Don't let them in! Don't Let them in!" Hans shouted, "Lassen Sie sie nicht in!" The gunners contiuned to fire but it was no use, "Stop them," Hans shouted, "Stoppe sie! Stoppe sie!" Nigel and Rockgut took out rocket launchers and destroyed all the mounted guns. "Sie sind derjenige, Hans fertig ist(You're the one who's finished hans)," I said. "du sprichst Deutsch?" Hans said in shock, "when could you speak…" "Jag kan inte berätta alla mina hemligheter," I said. (I am not translating that…Google it!). "Mackeral!" Hans shouted. A puffin handed Hans a mackerel.

"So Skipper let say we finish this! Fisch Kampf!" Hans said hold out the mackerel. "Let's not!" I said lasering the head off the fish. "What was that!" Hans shouted, "Sie könnten ein Auge mit dem Ding löschte(You could put an eye out with that thing)!" "gute Gesundheit" I said. "Nobody sneezed!" hans shouted. "why are you talking in german all of the sudden," I said. "It's more dramatic," Hans said. "You have a german accent dramatic enough," I replied knocking him off his feet. "It's over," I said. "Commander Hans," Nigel announced, "You are now under arrest!" "do you think this is the end of hans the puffin?" Hans said. The Rest of PIA surrounded us guns raised. "erfassen sie (Capture Them)!" And then the IPSA support team arrived and surrounded the Puffins, "Agentes da agência de inteligência Puffin(agents of the Puffin Intelligence Agency)!" one of the agents said, "Em nome da Agência Internacional de pinguim Spy está preso(On Behalf of the International Penguin Spy Agency you are under arrest)!"

"gracias," I said. "Your welcome!" the leader of the support team replied. "alright," Nigel said, "let's round up all these puffins!" Hans pulled a jetpack out of nowhere and rocketed away before anyone could get to him. Four more puffins managed to pull this off as well but the rest was not so lucky. Two more tried to escape the same way but were tackled in the process. The rest of the puffins just surrendered and let the IPSA agents take them away. "move! Move! Move! I want every prisoner accounted for!" Rockgut shouted. The head of the team repeated this in Porturgese. Four vans with IPSA on door appeared and the Puffins were quickly thrown in. The doors on the back on the truck was closed and several agents banged on the sides. "Let's move out! adelante! adelante!" "Nigel we better vamoose!" I said as the vans drove away. "agreed," Nigel said. And then a acorn appeared, "Acorn? Do you know who else likes acorns!" Rockgut shouted to noone in particular. "Acorn?" Nigel said, "Get down!" Knock-out gas burst from the fakecorn and we pasted out. The Red Squirrels laugh was the last thing we ever heard.

febuary 29th 2016

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Red Squirrel's base, Amazon Rainforest

I awoke to find Nigel, Rockgut, and I in a cage. "What happened?" I said. "I am what happened!" a victorious voice said. "I know that voice," Rockgut said. Nigel and I turned to each other and rolled our eyes. "THE RED SQUIRREL!" Rockgut shouted. "Super Agent Buck Rockgut what a unexpected surprise," Red said, "Welcome to my secret rainforest base on the banks of the amazon! Do know what I named it?" "Amazon base," I said. "No!" Red shouted, "This is Grrfurjiclestan base!" "Grrfurjiclestan?" we all said. "Yes you sending rockgut on the wild goose chase for Grrfurjiclestan is what enabled me to make him a sleeper agent!"

"You have no way of knowing that," I said. The Red Squirrel pulled out a recorder and pushed play, "That was HQ they you been tracking the fake squirrel this whole time the real red squirrel is hiding out in Grr…fur…jicle…stan." "Grrfujiclestan is no place for amateurs…I'm coming for you squirrel!" "Red Squirrel's log…" Red quickly fast forward the tape. "He's not still mad about Grrfurjiclestan is he?" "Yes…he's still mad." "oh come on now," I said. "You get the idea," he said. And then the ceiling exploded and the North Wind Arrived. "Oh come on!" Red shouted. "The Cage was removed and Rockgut quickly tied The Red Squrriel up then throw a box over him, "Don't worry red I'm sure they keep your cell warm back on the lunar prison." "The Lunar prison? Again," I said. "He will be held their until we can transfer him the North Wind Prison on Mars." "The most remote place in the solar system," Classified as he decended from above. "Until the next time," I said. "Skipper this war can not contiune," Nigel said, "a whole host of villains are taking advantage of the humans blowing each others brains out." "What can we do?" I said. "Take down Russia from the top," Rockgut said. "The North Wind is dedicated to protecting animals who can't help themselves," Classified said, "The North Wind can not allow the IPSA or any other penguin organization to cause an international incident…" "How dare you," Nigel said. "I'm afraid Classified's right," I said, "getting involved in this conflict will expose global penguin military operations to the entire world and doom us all…and I will have no part in whatever your planning." "I think you really need to decide which side you're on Skipper," Nigel said. "I'm no my side," I said, "and there are people who are on my side." "Your men?" Rockgut said, "are you sure?" "And Don't think the North Wind is doing this for you," Nigel said, "they would prefer that we go back to cute and cuddly imbelices that can't help themselves." With that Nigel left, "And don't expect a ride home from us!" "Thread carefully Skipper," Rockgut said, "Global Penguin Command has become paranoid because of this war…do not give them any reason to suspect that you turned traitor. And my word of your character will not save you."

Rockgut left with the red squirell in tow officially ending any hope of IPSA transport back home. "Well I guess I can't expect any kind of IPSA transport home," I said. "Nope," Classified said. "So, Classified," I said, "feel like giving me a ride…back to New York." "fine…but don't stay away from the control panel," Classified replied. "don't drop me off in sight of the zoo thought," I said, "I don't want my team to see my return." "there is a abandoned warehouse that we can drop you off at," Classified said, "as far away from prying human eyes as possible in New York city." "good," I said, "the humans won't suspect a thing." I grabbed onto a rope that was just dropped from above. Classified thugged on the rope, "Alright! Corporal pull us up!" The rope were pulled back into the plane with me and Classified clinging to them. The Plane rocketed away just as an IPSA convey appeared. "Skipper has escaped," a Penguin with a Russian accent shouted into a radio. "He must be captured," another deeper voice replied from the radio, "we have reason to believe that he has intelligence about the Penguin rebels…that must not fall into the hands of the North Wind." "What now?" "Follow him back to New York. Use his men as leverage if you have to! Those file must be restored." "and if he happens to not have it?" I said. "Kill him and his men," the voice said, "noone must know of our existence until the time is right…" "understood."

The End


	2. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one-shot)

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part three: Daleks no more

 **Alternate Version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

Madly Madagascar: Alternate Version


End file.
